thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Torque Bellatrix
'Appearance & Personality' Appearance * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 115lbs * Body: Small & petite * Hair color: Light brown Personality Shy, Clumsy, Brave, Polite, & Competitive Torque is a sweet and innocent looking girl and often shy's away from making friends but she doesn't let it get in the way of making a good impression. When she warms up to new friends she can be more sociable and will stand up for her friends at any cost. She has a tendency to let people walk all over her but when it comes to protecting her friends she will be the first to stand her ground. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 6,820,432 *Total Spent: *Total Left: 6,820,432 'Possessions' *N/A 'Abilities & Spells' Satan Soul - Partial Takeover Satan Soul - Fullbody 'Backstory' Torque lived in a country to the east where she grew up in a rich family, her parents often didn't seem to notice or care what their daughter does or where she goes so she often felt like she was alone. When she was little she always snuck outside the mansion to go play, one day she found herself in a cave where she fell and stumbled into what looked to be ancient ruins, light seemed to shine down from the ceiling where there was a stream passing through and the ruins were covered with foliage and a giant sycamore tree at its center. She wandered around a bit when she came across an unknown creature sitting at the base of the big tree, upon closer inspection the creature seemed to be injured, so she cautiously approached which at first the creature didn't trust her, like a wild animal backed into a corner it would lash out in an attempt to scare her. Torque hid behind a crumbled down section of the ruins when the creature realized she was just lost and scared, it stopped trying to scare her away and allowed the little girl to approach it, and seemed to be able to speak the human language. As Torque came closer to the creature cautiously, she looked at the creatures injuries with a sad, not frightened, look on her face and began to take the ribbon from her hair to tie around the creatures leg. This was the first time she noticed she had a special kind a talent as the first time she and the creature touched, it was almost as if they've known each other, she partially transformed into a smaller version of the creature and noticed she had some new abilities such as flight, and keeping the secret about the unknown creature and her new-found abilities a secret from her parents believing that they wouldn't believe her anyway. Every day after that she would come to the ruins in secret to bring the unknown creature food and try to nurse it back to health, becoming her first and only friend until one day the unknown creature had gone, probably feeling strong enough to move on. She was sad for awhile but she knew that they were still friends. Over time she and her family grew closer, they learned about her special talent and accepted it trying to help in any way that they could to nurture and give her room to grow, they were proud of their little daughter and she came to understand that they were not just ignoring or neglecting her, but allowed her to be herself and find out who she is on her own. When Torque got older she became well adept at Partial Takeover, wanting to become better at her magic she left home and her family behind, keeping in touch every now and then to let them know she's okay with them sending her a monthly income to help keep her safe. On her travels, she wandered Fiore and often heard rumors of a particular guild, Fairy Tail, and set out in search of it believing it to be the best place to learn more about her abilities, when she arrived at Magnolia, she felt a strange sort of welcome as if Fairy Tail had been calling out to her. She enters the guild hall, nervous and scared, looking around she noticed everyone seemed to be brawling and having a good time, now wondering if she may be able to fit in herself. 'Relationships' Category:D-Class